OrbiterWiki:FAQ
Informacje podstawowe '1. Czym jest OrbiterWiki ?' *Jest internetową encyklopedią, zawierającą informacje o symulatorze Orbiter. Zawiera również wiadomości z zakresu dodatków do tego symulatora. '3. Skąd pochodzi nazwa GothicPedia?' *Jest połączeniem słów "Orbiter" - jako nazwy symulatora, i "Wikipedia" - jako upodobnienia do największej Wolnej Encyklopedii. '4. Ile lat trzeba co najmniej mieć, by móc się tutaj zarejestrować' *Zgodnie z warunkami korzystania z serwisu Wikia, minimalny wiek wymagany do rejestracji na jakiejkolwiek wikii wynosi trzynaście (13) lat. '5. Czy każdy może uczestniczyć w pisaniu haseł w OrbiterWiki?' *Tak, każdy może edytować tę wikię, nawet osoba niezarejestrowana, o ile będzie wprowadzała edycje zgodnie z zasadami (patrz pytanie poniżej). '6. Chciałbym edytować na OrbiterWiki, jak robić to poprawnie?' *Przede wszystkim zapoznaj się z regulaminem, możesz także skorzystać z poradnika Jak zacząć? lub strony OrbiterWiki dla początkujących. Jeśli problem nie jest opisany w tych poradnikach, możesz zawsze poprosić o pomoc kogoś z ekipy opiekującej się tą wikią. Wystarczy, że zostawisz wiadomość na stronie dyskusji danego użytkownika. Przejrzyj również strony znajdujące się w kategorii wzorowe artykuły. Pomogą Ci w zrozumieniu sposobu edytowania treści. Możesz również zgłosić się do jednego z przewodników, których zadaniem jest wyjaśnić rzeczy mniej i bardziej podstawowe nowym użytkownikom. '7. Chciałbym edytować artykuł, ale nie czuję się pewnie w języku MediaWiki. Jak się upewnić, że nic nie zepsuję?' *Możesz używać edytora wizualnego, do którego obsługi nie jest wymagana znajomość tego języka. Czasami jednak powoduje on mniejsze lub większe błędy, więc zalecamy jak najszybciej opanować MediaWiki. Jeśli chcesz poćwiczyć swoje umiejętności w pisaniu artykułów, możesz użyć wspólnego brudnopisu. '8. Wprowadzam sporo edycji, myślę o zostaniu GothicPedystą, gdzie się mogę zarejestrować?' *Wystarczy, że zarejestrujesz się tutaj, podając wymyśloną przez siebie nazwę użytkownika i hasło. Podaj także swój e-mail przy rejestracji, aby móc otrzymywać komunikaty na swoją skrzynkę pocztową (ich ustawienia można zmienić później w swoich Preferencjach). WAŻNE! Pamiętaj, że zmiana nazwy użytkownika nie może się odbyć w prosty sposób! Jeśli chcesz ją zmienić, zgłoś się do jednego z administratorów, by przekierował strony Twojego profilu pod nowy nick, a sam następnie ustaw ją we własnym podpisie. '9. Jak się automatycznie podpisać?' *Wystarczy, że napiszesz cztery tyldy, o tak: ~~~~ . Serwer automatycznie Cię podpisze w taki sposób: Adam Rędzikowski (dyskusja) 00:50, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) *Jeżeli chcesz się podpisać tylko swoim nickiem, użyj trzech tyld, o tak: ~~~. Serwer podpisze Cię w taki sposób: Adam Rędzikowski (dyskusja) *Pamiętaj, że wygląd i informacje zawarte w podpisie możesz zmieniać, korzystając z Preferencji. WAŻNE! Pamiętaj, że wpisując informacje do podpisu, musisz używać języka MediaWiki. Jeśli nie znasz go dobrze, zostań przy standardowym podpisie. '10. Jestem już dosyć zaawansowanym użytkownikiem/Znam już trochę edytowanie z innych wiki. Jak pisać artykuły, aby mogły być uznane za wzorowe?' *Pomocny może okazać się poradnik redaktora dla zaawansowanych. '11. Napisałem artykuł, a nie mogę go znaleźć w OrbiterWiki. Dlaczego?' *Jeżeli artykuł nie był napisany zgodnie z zasadami, zawierał wiele błędów, opierał się głównie na własnych przypuszczeniach lub istniał już artykuł o takiej treści - mógł zostać usunięty. Zawsze istnieje możliwość sprawdzenia, kto usunął dany artykuł i jaki podał powód tej decyzji. Problemy techniczne '1. Mam problemy z edytorem/zmianami ustawień/poprawnym wyświetlaniem GothicPedii. Gdzie mogę je zgłosić?' *Najlepiej zostawić wiadomość o zaistniałych problemach na stronie dyskusji któregoś z administratorów/biurokratów z TEJ listy. '2. Dlaczego strony Orbiter tak wolno się ładują?' *Orbiter ze względu na bogatą grafikę i dużą ilość funkcji może działać trochę wolniej niż inne Wikie. Może to być również spowodowane zbyt wolną prędkością łącza internetowego. Zalecaną przeglądarką do przeglądania treści OrbiterWiki jest Google Chrome oraz Opera. Natomiast przeglądarki takie jak Internet Explorer, Firefox, Safari i inne mogą działać wolniej, zwłaszcza jeśli nie są w najnowszych wersjach. Zobacz też: *Jak zacząć? *OrbiterWiki dla początkujących *Poradnik zaawansowanego redaktora Kategoria:Pomoc